


That's all I Need

by Heyzul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, M/M, a very TENDER Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyzul/pseuds/Heyzul
Summary: Nothing else exists.Justthis.JustTooru.♡In other words..Tooru has anxiety and Hajime is so in love.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	That's all I Need

Hajime wakes up to the soft sound of humming floating through his bedroom door. Sweeping his hands through the sheets, he finds his phone, pressing his thumb across the back to unlock it. A bright picture of Tooru in a bunny onesie comes into focus, 3:54 am stamped across his face. Hajime groans and he lifts himself from the bed, cold air igniting goosebumps on his skin. Tooru being awake this early can only mean one thing. Stumbling, he grabs a shirt from the ground and pulls it over his head as he walks into the living room. 

The slight breeze coming from the open patio door sends a chill that runs through the entire length of Hajime's body. Stepping closer to the open door, his eyes land on the source of the humming: a cocoon wrapped in what must be every single blanket they own. Hajime chuckles softly, looking at Tooru, head titled back, looking at the stars; he is reminded of the look in his partner's eyes when they first toured this place.

-

_“It’s a single bedroom, one bath, 900 square feet apartment,” the realtor squeaks out as she opens the door._

_She’s still talking about the neighborhood and amenities and such when Tooru all but runs to the small balcony that is located directly across the small apartment. He struggles to find the latch to open the door and pouts over his shoulder. The realtor, small blush spreading across her face, hurries to assist the man in front of her._

_“Oh, the l-latch is on the bottom of the door.”_

_She quickly bends down to unlock it. Tooru hits her with a thousand watt grin and proceeds to throw himself at the railing, neck stretched back as far as it can go, a look of euphoria in his eyes seeing an empty skyline. Hajime smiles, warmth spreading through his chest. He burns the image into his mind._

_“We’ll take it.”_

_-_

“Hajime?”

A small voice brings him back to the present.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t want to wake you…” It’s almost a whisper.

“Mmnn, open up," Hajime responds, nudging Tooru with his foot.

Tooru spreads his arms, lifting the blankets so the other can slip in. He shivers as the cold seeps into his bones. With a lot of wiggling and a few misplaced elbows, Hajime places himself behind Tooru so the other can rest between his legs.

“What’s on your mind?"

“...It’s....It's nothing...” Tooru mumbles.

Hajime wraps one arm around Tooru’s waist and pulls him in against his chest. The other arm is placed gently on his head as he brings it down to his shoulder, hands slowly rubbing circles into the small of his back. Tooru immediately buries his face in the crevice between his neck and shoulder. 

“Tooru,” Hajime whispers into the boy’s hair, “I’m right here.”

A shiver runs through the body in Hajime's lap. He feels Tooru's hands grip his shirt; a wet sensation prickles along his neck. A sob slips out. He runs his hand through Tooru’s hair, whispers ‘I’m here’ over and over again. Pulls the shaking body as close to himself as he possibly can. 

Tooru’s anxiety has been a constant throughout their lives. He pulls Tooru closer to him, as he feels his knees being pulled to his chest. These nights when all Tooru needs is Hajime wrapped around him, are the ones he prefers. Yes, these nights are much easier. 

When Tooru pulls away from him, when he pushes himself too far, striving to be the best— those nights terrify him.

-

_It's already 9pm when Hajime finishes changing in the locker room. Shouts of 'good byes' and 'don’t forget the math homework' are fading as he pushes his locker shut. He looks around and finds one locker still open. Shittykawa, he mutters to himself. He knows Tooru, knows that last week’s loss is eating the boy alive. He stomps into the gym, face scowling._

_“OIKAWA. DIDN’T I TELL YOU–”_

_The breath is ripped from Hajime’s lungs. He finds Tooru collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain, knee between his hands. Hajime runs, feet slamming hard on the gym floor, as he rushes to cradle the boy on the floor._

_“-jime….fu..it h-hurts...Ha-ajime,’’ Tooru sobs._

-

Hajime shakes his head. Clearing the thoughts of a broken Tooru out of his mind, he runs his hands up Tooru's sides and pulls the body away from him. A whine escapes, but he cradles Tooru’s face. Guiding his head up, Hajime runs his thumbs under the wet lashes in front of him. Tooru refuses to look him in the eyes. 

“Babe, look at me.” Hajime says, lightly pulling Tooru's face up to meet his.

A few chaste kisses are placed along Tooru's face before he finally looks up. Tooru looks at him, his eyes filled with mixed emotions. Panic, fear, anger, but above all, trust. Hajime sees trust in his eyes. Trust that Hajime will pull him through this, trust that he won’t be alone, trust that Hajime loves him even despite the panic that shakes his body. Yeah, he prefers these nights. 

“Name three things you see.”

Hajime knows how to calm these panic attacks. Knows how to bring Tooru down, knows how to pull Tooru out the otherside.

“......C-chair…..sk-sky…..you,” Tooru mumbles.

Despite the cold, Hajime can feel warmth spreading across his cheeks and down his chest. The way Tooru doesn't stutter on 'you' makes Hajime's heart jump into his throat.

“Good, Tooru. Now three things you hear.”

“....The wind….. a c-car....your heart..." His voice is a little stronger.

Hajime wonders what he did to deserve the man in his arms. He can feel Tooru coming down from the high. He can feel the weight of the panic attack rolling off Tooru’s limbs, allowing his lungs to fill with air. 

“Last one baby, three things you feel.”

“...I feel safe….I feel loved… I feel you,” Tooru says as he wraps himself around Hajime again. The anxiety retreating, breath coming easier as the seconds pass. He looks up at Hajime, eyes swimming with love and gratitude. And it's Hajime's turn to feel his chest tighten. He pulls Tooru in for a kiss, lips soft, still wet from the tears and snot.

"L-let me wipe my face first!" Tooru cries, but he doesn’t pull away. Hajime smiles against his lips. He places soft barely-there kisses onto his nose, his forehead, below each eye. Hands slide to the back of Tooru's neck to bring their foreheads together. 

"Tooru," Hajime breathes out, eyes crinkling as the corners of his lips turn upward.

"Mmn." 

"I love...when you cry. You look so ugly." Hajime rolls away laughter ringing through air as Tooru whines incessantly. 

They settle like this, Tooru draped across Hajime's chest sprawled on the floor with Hajime running fingers through the soft locks of Tooru's hair. The rest of the world falling away. Nothing else exists.

Just _this_.

Just _Tooru_. 

_That's all I need._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> This was my very first fic. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Hajime being tender is my favorite thing in the whole world and probably the only thing i can actually write about. \\(^-^\\)
> 
> Special thanks to the following beings for helping me with this.  
> Thank you for the comments, corrections, ideas and kind words that made me feel comfortable enough to even post it.
> 
> [satyr-syd](https://satyr-syd.tumblr.com/)  
> [tingliestlasagne](https://tingliestlasagne.tumblr.com/)  
> [eevaeon](https://eevaeon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
